Wild Mistress
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: If any one has ever read Blue Moon Rising and Beyond the Blue Moon by Simon Green, this is a crossoverwith that. Read please, and soon all shall become clear. Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I have started way to many stories, but either way I'm going to be writing them so I might as well let you read them.

If any of you have ever read the Blue Moon Rising by Simon Green, this is a Twilight Crossover with that story. Bella is Rupert's younger sister. She is the daughter of Rupert's mother and the High Warlock, who's name is Charlie Swan, in my Fanfic anyway. This begins just after Alice tells Bella her vision about Edward going to the Volturi, and after the end of Blue Moon Rising.

Also, Bella is the only person who can control the Wild Magic without going completely insane like everyone else, even though at some times she does seem a little crazy.

If you haven't read the Simon Green books, they're quite good, kinda like a comedy horror kind of thing. Which is why I've rated this M.

Chapter 1

BPOV

"He's going to the Volturi." Alice whispered in despair. I ran upstairs and grabbed my passport before grabbing Alice and starting to try to drag her out the door. Only Edward would commit suicide because he thought the person he LEFT was dead. Even though Alice has told me he lied.

"where are you going!" Jake asked as I walked past him.

"Where do you think! To stop Edward the Idiot from killing himself, that's where!" I said before letting go of Alice to give him a tight hug. "You're like a brother to me, I'll miss you." before letting go and pointing Alice in the direction of Carlisle's car again.

We drove away, neither of us speaking, the worry and anxiousness in the air was tangible. Edward was an idiot. He basically left me so he could commit suicide. And he's stubborn, it'll take a fair bit to convince him that he shouldn't kill himself unless I'm there, that's why I was so quick to leave. And I've just realised I forgot to bring anything at all with me. Better make this a quick rescue then.

"So how long have we got to save Edward from himself and the Volturi?" I asked once we got on the plane. And of course after Alice had come out of her vision.

"If the Volturi say yes, then we've got no chance, if they say no, we might just make it." we then lapsed into silence for about half an hour before Alice let out a whisper shout of joy. They had denied him. We had until noon, we should get there in time, she had said.

And when I saw the car she had stolen, I believed her. A Porsche 911 Turbo. Canary Yellow, I will admit, was more than a little conspicuous, but it went fast. Really fast.

We got to Volterra, the Porsche sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all of the red. But I wasn't in it for all that long any way. I was running as fast as I could through the large crowd that had amassed for St Marcus' day. And I was slowly feeling my connection with the Wild Magic returning. Very, very slowly, but it was coming. Soon it would be strong enough for me to use it to affect this orderly world. Enough for me to go back to the Forest Land along with my father. But enough of that now, I see the Clock Tower.

"Edward!" I shouted, but the Clock Tower's bell drowned my voice out.

So I did the only thing I could do, and ran full pelt towards him and leapt at him, effectively managing to knock him over because he wasn't expecting it. I am quite strong when I want to be you know.

When he fell to the ground, my momentum carried me that bit further and started me doing forward rolls away from him. After the first one I stood up relatively neatly, only leaning forward a slight bit from the extra force.

I turned around to see Edward looking at me stunned, probably by my presence and my grace. "Hi?" I asked.

"Bella? I thought you died." he asked dazed.

"A lot of people seem to think that, I'm not though. Here I am, flesh and blood. Now get up." I held my hand out as I finished speaking. Of course it didn't help much since my connection to the Wild Magic wasn't restored yet. And then of course we cant forget the two burly looking vampires in red heading towards us. I was hoping for a QUICK rescue.

I held out my hands as if waiting to be cuffed and said, "Take me away, it'll be quicker this way!" with fake tears in my eyes and a tone like a desperate and resigned woman. I just wanted to add a little bit of fun. I saw them just staring dumbfounded and added, "You do have cuffs, don't you?" loosing the act completely, or almost any way.

They ignored me! Well, they gave me funny looks, but that was about it. Then they started arguing with Edward about him coming back to meet the brothers and bringing me to. Then Alice showed up with a witty remark rolling from her tongue. And then we lost the battle due to the arrival of a short, and presumably scary small vampire. Smaller even than Alice. Uncommon at the very least.

I guess we're off to meet the brothers then. Whoever the heck they are. Old guys, young guys? Controlling and annoyingly smug? Expecting to get what they want? Or maybe kind and compassionate.

What they were, from the look of it, is old,, controlling, annoyingly smug and expecting to get what they want. There's just that feel around them.

"So…what are we here for?" I asked them, since they seemed to know. They were smug about it to.

"Ah! You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you! And you to Alice!" You would think he was a relation of Alice's he was so enthusiastic. More than normal for an OAP vampire.

"Well, I might not be Bella. I might be an impostor disguised as Bella to get information on vampires for the Government so that they can find a way to effectively kill you all and lower the death rates. It's perfectly possible, just improbable." I said that all with one breath, and they still understood me! They ruin all the fun. "Just forget I said that."

True to my word, he did and continued like I had said absolutely nothing at all. "I also hear that you are immune to Edwards gift. My gift is very similar, I would like to see if you are immune to mine." he said as he held out his hand for me to take. I suppose it would get it over with quicker. Even though it does look like a small gust of wind could blow him away.

I placed my hand in his and tried to strengthen my connection with the Wild Magic. It worked.

"Why is it not working?!" he cried in frustration. He probably thought to prove he was more powerful than Edward.

"It's not working because my mistress has returned. My Wild mistress has called me back to her. She sent me away and know she yearns for her faithful servant. Her Wild and Fierce power courses through my veins. Its absolutely intoxicating." I sounded and looked like a mad man, but for all I cared I may as well be one. I was right up close to him now, my turn to be smug. "And you can't feel it, you can't can you? The only power you feel is a hollow power of control. You can't feel it running through your veins, all that runs through yours is venom. It burns at you. It eats away at you. You know that it cannot last, that I can bring you down with the gift granted to me by my Wild mistress. You cant feel her power, she will drive you insane. Those who feel her power soon go mad with it. But it is a wonderful madness! My Mistress is a generous Mistress. She gives me power, she grants me an intoxicating madness, neither of which you shall ever experience."

He chose denial to deal with it. "And how do you prove your insane ravings?" Always wanting to know more.

"Because I am not even here." I said as I transported Edward Alice and I away, to the airport I knew the Cullen's to be at.

I started to drag Alice and Edward out of the airport and past the anxious Cullen's. At the beginning they tried to resist, but I had a choice to be stronger than them which I exercised, so they stopped when the floor started to come up. I said to Alice to grab Jaspers arm. Jasper, thinking it was Alice leading, thought that she was dragging everyone shopping, so he gabbed Emmett so he wouldn't be alone suffering the wrath of the shopaholic pixie, Emmett, thinking the same, grabbed Rosalie thinking that Rose would want to come shopping with Alice, Rose then grabbed Esme, for parental authority to get out of shopping as she wasn't really in the mood after causing Edward to try to commit suicide, Esme then grabbed Carlisle, just for some company since he would have been left all alone. And this all stems from Alice dragging everyone shopping so often.

What happened instead of shopping was far stranger, to them anyway. Jasper looked puzzled, and Edwards head whipped round to face Jasper so fast no human would have seen. I wonder what he thought that made him do that. I turned a corner into an empty alley, and transported us all to the Cullen's residence in Alaska. I knew they weren't going to L.A!

We were in their house, and I saw red shoes. Nothing spectacular really, just I really don't like red shoes. Any other colour, and they would be nice. I had a bad experience with a red shoe. Only one tiny little red shoe. I made a face at the shoe and shouted a "Bye!" to the Cullen's before transporting myself back to Forks. I might just miss them you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ran as fast as I could go in public to the Station. I know I could have just transported myself, but I really needed a run which I didn't have to cut short by pretending to fall. As I ran through the door, I saw Charlie sitting at his desk playing poker with the other two officers. The only other officers. **

**I ran straight up to him and hugged him tightly whispering, "We can go home now." in his ear. He was ecstatic. He hugged me back and told me to start packing while he got every thing set up for them to leave. We had thought we would be spending the rest of our lives here. It was the Blue Moon that brought us. The Blue Moon is the stem of the Wild Magic, completely different from he ordered High Magic. Which makes it really weird that my dad controls the High Magic whereas my power is with staying sane and controlling the Wild Magic. Weird. **

**The only way we would be able to get back was if the Blue Moon rose again, and it doesn't rise very often. Its never happened I don't think that it has risen twice so close together. Or maybe when we get back, a thousand years will have passed. I really really hope not. I miss my brothers, Rupert way way way more then Harold, but I do kinda miss Harold, even if he is a prick. And that's being polite. **

**Julia, my best friend. I miss her to. We trained a woman army together. Although I do feel kinda guilty about abandoning her to Harold. Must have been awful. **

**Halfway home, Jacob and his pack joined my run. Only because they were out on their own run mind you, but the intruded on mine. You know, I'll really miss Jacob as well. And the rest of the pack. And their mates are pretty cool as well. Great friends, I'd even go as far as to say they are family. You know what, I think I will. Later. **

**I laughed at their expressions when I continued to run with not the slightest sign of tripping. They had gotten so used to having to catch me. **

**You know what else I'll miss, the great music. Good head banging songs here. You don't get many in the Forest Land. Mind you, with my strange little talents, I think I can make the sound from no instrument. I tried, and it so worked! The guys were twisting around while trying to keep up with me looking for where the heck the music was coming from. Which begs the question, where is it coming from. I mean, I know I made it, but where is the sound actually coming from. **

**When I got in the door, I found stuff flying every where and into 2 small bags. The Blue Moon was packing for us. Cool!**

"**What the hell…" and other such things were coming from the direction of the pack. I forgot they were there. **

"**This is the new way to pack. Didn't you know?" I teased, although this wasn't really quite strictly speaking the best time for it. Then I began to shoo them out of the house while they gazed dumbfounded a t my stuff. And the bra flying through the air. **

**I finally got them out of the house, I think the bra may have done it, the didn't want to seem unfaithful to their mates. **

**Charlie was quite literally stepping through the door when we were pulled through to Forest Land. Weirdest feeling ever. Ever ever ever ever ever. If I live for a million years, I will never experience a stranger feeling. **

**EPOV (starts from just after he asks the Volturi to kill him)**

**The brothers refused my request. Alice has more time to stop me if she's seen it, but I don't care anymore, not since my angel died. In the back of my mind though, I hope that just maybe Rose was lying, or Alice was wrong, or someone had stopped it. This was the one time when I would gladly bet against Alice, merely in a vain hope. **

**But that is unlikely, and my Bella is gone. My beautiful Bella is gone from this world, and now I wish to leave it also. Maybe I'll meet her there. When I've died. **

**With that in mind, I stepped out into the sun, or tried to. Something, or someone crashed into me, knocking me backwards and began doing forward rolls away, not intentionally by the looks of it, before standing neatly. **

**As she turned around, the face I saw was that of my love. I couldn't believe it, but Rose had said…Alice saw…"Hi?" she asked. She sounded like my Bella. **

"**Bella? I thought you died?" Not the best of things to say when I see my love when I never thought I'd see her again. **

"**A lot of people seem to think that. I 'm not though. Here I am, flesh and blood. Now get up." She held her hand out to me. I took it although I knew it would do nothing to help me up, but I longed for her warm touch. **

**Two of the Volturi Guard were headed towards us, Felix and Demetri if I remember correctly. I could have killed them for their interruption. No doubt the brothers want me to join them again. And they did. And they wanted me to bring Bella. I would have gone myself, but I would not bring Bella. No way will I bring Bella into a room full of human drinking vampires. Not a chance in Hell. **

**Bella astounded me once again, by offering to go with them, saying "Take me away, it'll be quicker this way!" It would be quicker, but she might not survive it. When they did nothing, she continued, "You do have cuffs, don't you?" They ignored her and began pestering me again. **

**But the arrival of Alice was no help, as with her arrival came the arrival f Jane, the Volturi's most sadistic member. We had lost. **

**When we entered the hall, Bella spoke up once again. "So…what are we here for?" **

**Aro was very happy to see Bella, to happy. "Ah! You must be Bella! And you too Alice!" and none of it was told willingly either. **

"**Well, I might not be Bella. I might be an impostor disguised as Bella to get information on vampires for the Government so that they can find a way to effectively kill you all and lower the death rates. It's perfectly possible, just improbable." I don't think she intended for us to hear what she said, as she added, "Just forget I said that." **

**Aro did just that, and with small pleasantries, asked to try to read her mind. Which she did. Not that she had a choice. As I had thought, it didn't work. **

"**Why is it not working!" **

**Then Bella said things I would never have thought anyone would have said, not quite s fervently. And just as fervently, I hoped what she had said was just the result of acting skills acquired at the same time as her unprecedented grace. **

**Aro asked for her to prove this, and her answer was, "Because I am not even here." I had only a second to wonder at what she said before we were being dragged by Bella through an airport. I tried to stop, so did Alice, but instead the floor came up with us. When did Bella get so strong? No human should be this strong. **

**I saw my family up ahead, and one by one they each grabbed hold of us, believing Alice was in the lead trying to take us shopping. It wouldn't be the first time after a catastrophe she's tried to take us shopping. **

'**She feels drunk! I wonder why? Bella doesn't seem like the one to drink, not with her dad being the Chief of Police.' oh no. Bella had said that the feeling of that 'Wild power' was intoxicating, and she feels drunk! She's drunk off it, and she said that that power makes you mad. My Bella will go mad! **

**She rounded a corner, and we weren't in the airport, we were in our house in Alaska. Before I could make my limbs move, she had already made a face at the red shoes, and shouted a goodbye before leaving. She never really did like red shoes. **

"**What was that? I thought Alice was dragging us shopping?" Emmett asked confused. It's not hard to confuse him, but everyone else was clueless, even Alice. **

"**Bella's going to go mad." I whispered gravely. **

"**Now I know our Bellsie's a little crazy, but she's going to go mad, that's a bit far."**

"**It's not. When we were in Volterra, Bella went before the brothers. She was teasing Aro with some 'Wild power' that made you feel drunk and would eventually turn you mad. Jasper thought that she was feeling drunk." Even Emmett got what I was saying. Wordlessly, Alice started to go upstairs to pack. Determined to find Bella and never let her go, and hopefully keep her sane. **

**She never got very far, the packing came to her. Seven bags floated down the stairs, one for each of us, and every thing of ours flew into the bags. Even my piano, and the cars. **

**What the hell is going on?**

**Jacob POV (on their way back after being shooed out of Bella's house)**

**What the feck was that!? All of Bella and Charlie's stuff was flying about everywhere into tiny little bags, and she acts like it's perfectly normal and I'm just not in with the trends. **

**Once again, WHAT THE FECK!? All of our stuff is flying everywhere into little bags, and I mean every ones. I mean the pack and all of our mates stuff is flying about and is going into 10 bags that couldn't possibly hold a fraction of the stuff that's going into it. **

**What I want to know, is where are we going, and why is our stuff being magically packed into small bags? And why didn't we know about it?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I ALMOST landed with a thud. But thankfully I managed to stay on my feet. Although beneath my feet were 19 more bags than there should be. While Charlie found his feet amongst the bags, which were for some reason, bunched up underneath us even though there was PLENTY of room, considering we were at the top of the hill just a few feet away from where Forest Land, becomes freaky and far to dark Darkwood, I checked the names. **_

_**There was one for every Cullen, and one for every pack member, and one for their mates. I guess I wont be missing them after all since they'll be here with me, but where actually are they? I can see the castle just down the hill, I can see the Darkwood, which is about 5 metres closer than it should be, but no one other than Charlie and me. So they're either in the Darkwood, the castle, or they're on the other side of the Darkwood. **_

_**And I don't even know what one I should be hoping for. **_

_**I just shrugged to my self and used magic to raise the bags into the air. And consequently Charlie. Oops? I gave an apologetic smile and received an accusing, mocking glare in return. **_

_**I used my magic to start Side of a Bullet by Nickelback playing. This time while I walked, as well as using magic to carry the bags, I loved being able to use it again, I also started to look for the source of the music. It was just going to bug me until I figured it out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small bobbing blue ball and the music seemed to be coming from it. If I leaned away from it the music dimmed, and getting closer made it louder. As I walked, I was throwing the bobbing blue ball of music between my hands. **_

_**I looked up at the castle. It was quite small from the outside, but magic comes into play their. There was a moat and a portcullis. There used to be crocodiles in the lake, but the moat monster ate them. The moat monster used to be a messenger. He was sent to find Charlie, although no one else knows that's his name, Charlie had left me to live with the king, my mothers husband. Charlie turned the messenger into the moat monster. He's quite happy now, happier than he was before he says. **_

_**But other than that, it was a pretty standard castle. Even had guards at the portcullis. **_

"_**Who goes there?" one of them shouted down. **_

"_**I do! Now drop the bridge!" they recognised me immediately and wasted no time in letting down the drawbridge. They just didn't recognise the music. **_

_**For all intents and purposes, I was doing a rocker chick impression as I walked/danced through the castle on my way to the Throne Room. **_

_**It pleased me to no end to see the gouges left in the wood of the giant doors leading into the Throne Room, left from Dragons first visit tot the Throne Room. The daggers Julia and I had used for target practice were even still in the paintings. Maybe they couldn't reach.**_

_**I didn't pause in my stride as I walked through the doors, opening them with magic. Have I mentioned how much I love being able to use magic again? I have? Oh well. **_

"_**Hello dear brother of mine! I'm going to avoid the pleasantries and just come out with it, if you had been keeping a proper eye on the Darkwood, you'd know it was getting closer, gradually yes, but it's closer all the same. And, I'm assuming your sending for Rupert and Julia, so once I'm on the other side of the Darkwood I could help out. They are, quite frankly, more likely to listen to me than anyone you send. I want command of my old unit to do it." **_

_**He just sighed, knowing I would get my way sooner or later, and gave in without a fight. Smart man. **_

_**Very short I know, I just wanted to get something up. If you have an idea, tell me. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I would say that we were marching regimented up the hill in stony silence as a unit should do when heading off for a fight, but I would be lying. I saw no point in marching regimented, it just left less room to swing your weapon. So instead we walked along up to the Darkwood chatting about our various exploits. But when we came to the Darkwood, all laughter ceased.

To understand our reaction, you must understand the horror of the Darkwood. The Darkwood may once have been normal, but now it was rotting, dead, lifeless and foul smelling trees, when you could see them. The only light in the Darkwood was whatever light you brought in, not even a vampire could see in that darkness. The light that was there was half as bright as it would be in the darkness of normal light, if even that. Whatever you did see, was either your travelling companions, or twisted malformed shapes of the trees and it's inhabitants.

Its inhabitants though, were demons. The demons were once human, now the were merely half life's. Not even that. Foul, twisted, evil, sadistic creatures. Even the trees could kill, had a life of their own.

So this is why we were coming in to, trim the Darkwood, shall we say. It had tried to take over the Forest Land before, and the carnage was terrible. We didn't want it to happen again.

Basically, we had to kill every demon in sight to get to the living/dead tree at the middle. This is what is causing the Darkwood to expand, chopping THAT tree down, will stop it expanding. Easier said than done.

The path we cut through the last time was still there, so all we need to do so far is light the torches and walk through.

We lit the torches, and we entered the forest back to back, killing every demon who came within reach of our swords. Every demon came in different twisted forms, each as gruesome as the last.

One of them attached itself to my knee, right at the joint. It was like jelly almost, jelly with very pointy and very strong legs. I tried to hack it off, but my sword sliced straight through it, leaving no mark. The only way I knew to kill a demon like this was stick your hand in its body and tear our its heart, which I had no time to do.

I had no time for this, so I just hoped it would stay attached to my knee the way it was, unmoving. I would kill it later, when there aren't other demons trying to kill me. I could survive with one clinging to my knee like a desperate child.

I had put up a ring of fire around us while we destroyed the foul tree, but it was quickly smothered by the sheer amount of demons. Would damn really do? It seems such a small curse for such a big fuck up for fire. But at least the fire managed to burn the tree we wanted burned.

Remember my earlier problem of where the hell are the Cullen's and the pack? I do believe I've found them, at each others throats. I had been playing Fight for all the Wrong Reasons by Nickelback, and it seemed rather appropriate for the occasion.

Jacob and Edward were right in each others faces. But although they were so close, they still insisted on shouting at each other. I will never understand men.

I ran towards them, determined to stop them fighting, it had deteriorated into proper fighting. And Emmett wasn't cheering, usually he would be cheering.

I drew both my swords and placed them between them. I used each one to push them away from each other. "Shout at each other if you must, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill each other. Whoa!" My unit had organised themselves into two rows and the two closest to me had lifted me up. Not expecting the sudden lift, I had fallen back onto the arms of the people behind Rob and Rabbie, the Hawk brothers, also the ones who had decided to lift me up.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I screamed at them.

"you ran away." Rob said simply. Oh! I get it. I ran away with this thing on my knee, they don't want me to walk without getting this off first.

"fine!" I said. I ignored the looks, and the stares at the demon on my leg as I thrust my hand into the blobby bit of the blob with sharp and pointy legs. I moved my hand about, looking for its heart.

"Not good! Not good!" I cried. I must have been getting close, it's sharp and very pointy legs, were headed for my hamstrings! I felt something a bit more solid, I thought it would be the heart, so I quickly pulled it out and threw it away from me.

While I was doing this, Jacob had been about to begin an argument, when he was hit in the face by the demon's heart - effectively stopping the argument from beginning.

"So now that there isn't anything on my knee any more, can I get down?" I appealed to Rob and Rabbie.

They looked at each other, as if contemplating, but if they valued their lives, the would. "I guess so." they said, mere seconds before dropping me. All that happened was my legs dropped to meet the ground. They were unsuccessful.

"Bella? Where are we?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Right now? This very second? The Forest Land. Earth, is not THIS planet." I said cheerfully. Although I'm not really sure why I was cheery.

"Are…are you saying we aren't on Earth anymore?" Carlisle asked haltingly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the Forest Land! Now lets head to a nice, danger filled town." I said sweetly as I started walking. I need to remind myself why I don't take horses.

"I'm sorry, did you just say danger filled?" Paul asked as he ran to catch up with me. He was grinning.

"And if I did?"

"I'd say where is it? I wanna go there!" I think I like Paul. Actually, I already knew that.

"And my answer would be follow me." I grinned as well, and pulled ahead of him.

"At least slow down then!" he shouted as he started to run to catch up. So I stopped, and he breezed straight past me. This also gave everyone else a chance to catch up.

"A nice, danger filled town, isn't that a little contradictive? How are we here? And where else are we going?" Alice asked.

"I suppose it is a little contradictive now that you mention it. It's not my fault Haven is entirely the opposite of what it's name suggests. A lot of fights, deaths, and general crime. No wonder my brother and his wife are cops there." I said just as cheerful as I was when I said we weren't on Earth anymore. I'm still not entirely sure why.

"A nice, danger filled town, called Haven?" Alice said. I'm not entirely sure it isn't Emmett I'm talking to.

We had just reached the top of the hill over looking Haven. I said to her, "Haven is Hell, and Hell is down there."

And right at that very moment, a nice big BOOM went off in Haven. Guess I know where to find Rupert. I started to run towards Haven, everyone else following. Of course, Rupert also had a get away plan. And he's coming with horses.

Horses, well they were headed towards us, presumably to the big round blue thing behind us. The Big Round Blue Thing was some way behind and to the right of us. Rupert Julia, the dog and the other dude would have to pass us to get there.

"Why do I miss all the fun huh?" I turned and asked of my unit. Seconds later Rupert on his horse came past. As they passed I grabbed the reins and swung myself up behind him.

"Hello Rupert. How's life treating ya?"

"Well it's a lot more interesting now you're back." he answered with a chuckle. "Why are there so many people following us?"

"Yeah, that was an accident, I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"Explain."

"Can we terrorise Harold first?"

"We going to help him, unfortunately. Also, don't call us Rupert or Julia, Julia's now Fisher, and I'm Hawk."

"Fine." I consented. This is going to be weird, partly because we're headed for the above mentioned Big Round Blue Thing.

"Ermm…see that blue thing up there, what is it?" I asked. It was really going to bug me.

"That? Chace says some wizard set it up so people didn't have to go through the Darkwood. Not a bad thing if you ask me. Been in there 4 times and that's 5 times to many."

"Agreed. So that's his name then." he didn't even bother to ask, he knows its likely to mean even more questions. He likes answers and no questions left to be answered.

We went a way in silence, then I asked, "Do you mind if I get off? Its getting pretty uncomfortable." I slipped off anyway as Rupert, sorry - HAWK, grinned. He also knew I didn't like to share a horse, on the rare occasion I rode one that is.

I started to run along with every one else apart from Chance, Jul - Fisher and Hawk. I'll need to get used to that. For some reason, Chance had a dog with him, and I think he's talking to it. And I think it's talking back. I thought that the song Stranger Things Have Happened would be appropriate for these thoughts.

Once again the Pack were looking around frantically for the source of the music, this time joined by their mates and the Cullen's. Chance seemed to have been warned, along with his dog, Hawk and Fisher just knew me that well.

Sorry for the wait and length, but I had an idea for another story that wouldn't let itself be pushed away to the back of my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is really weird." I said simply as we walked through a blue tunnel. Courtesy of the big blue thing mentioned earlier.

"Bells, a lot of what happened in, oh, the last few hours at the very least has been really weird for us." Rose said dryly.

"Well this is the weird within the weird." I stated.

"Do you mind maybe, I dunno, explaining the original weird so that the second weird isn't quite so weird to us?" Rose is one of the few people that can follow me sometimes.

"Chance! When do we get out of this thing?!" I shouted.

"About half an hour!" he shouted back.

"Okay then, I think I have enough time. Just don't ask any questions. First thing, the Forest Land is ruled by a monarchy, and my brother, Harold the Prick, is the king. Rupert over there, the one on the horse I got on, is my brother, and the girl is his wife Julia, they don't want Harold to know its them, so Julia is actually Fisher from now on and Rupert's Hawk.

Remember that very dark forest behind me? That was the Darkwood, very scary coz not even a vampire or a shape-shifter would be able to see in that darkness, and it's filled with demons. Demons used to be people you know. That thing on my leg earlier was a demon. It used to be a person too." as I said this my voice lowered. I continued relentless. "Ermm…I suppose I'll need to explain magic now. There's the High Magic, very orderly, easily controlled, no danger there, Charlie can use it. I, on the other hand, can control the Wild Magic. The wild magic stems from it. Everyone who tries to control it goes insane within months at the most, and they have to train for it. I on the other hand, was born with it and I haven't gone insane yet I am proud to say. Someone's also invented Chaos Magic too, but I don't know much about that.

So, I'll start the actual story now then will I? It started with Rupert being sent to slay a dragon. He was a second son, and he wasn't supposed to come back since Harold was all set and ready to take over the kingdom. So I, not wanting to be left alone with Harold, donned the armour you see on me know, it just wasn't quite so battered and bloody, and went with him. Not at the same time mind you, otherwise he would have sent me back. So we found a bunch of goblins that weren't very good at thievery, the Nightwitch, who had a romantic relationship with our great granddaddy, we found the last surviving dragon, and we didn't kill it, we brought him back with us instead. You know, he collected butterflies not gold, and he was more afraid of the princess than she was of him. The princess being Fisher.

So we brought then back, Hawk found the rainbow sword at the end of the rainbow, we all fought demons, we got back and terrorised the court with the added help of fisher and Dragon. That was fun!

Then the Darkwood decided it wanted to take over the Forest Land, so we, Hawk, the Champion me and all the guys you saw with me went through the Darkwood again to find Charlie, the High Warlock as he's known by everyone else, Thankfully he had another way to set as through the Darkwood. And the last time we went into the Darkwood was to fight off the Demon Prince.

After that Dad was dead, the Champion was dead, Breeze, Hawk's unicorn was free and no longer with us, Charlie and I ended up in Earth, and Hank and Fisher. Became Haven police." I finished. That about summed it up, and left me with about 5 minutes.

They took a few seconds to process that before Alice asked, "But why do you hate red shoes? You never told us before." Ah! The red shoes.

"Its very simple really. On our way to find Charlie, we came across a mining town. It should have been extremely busy, but it was abandoned. Unfortunately, it would not have been surprising to have found the villagers massacred, the Demons did naught to hide the bodies, but there were no signs of struggle, or their deaths, just like they had all suddenly decided to leave. We checked out the mine, just in case. One of the men came to us, his name is Mark, and he had a red shoe. That in itself was strange, it should have been white, all of the children's shoes of the age to wear that particular size shoe would have been white, they did not have enough money to colour the fabric. This shoe was also rather heavy. It was heavy because the foot was still inside it, severed cleanly at the ankle, red as the blood seeped into the fabric even as we watched.

There was also a deep tunnel, more of a well really, so Hawk and I went down and on the way we found a blood spattered Child's toy, and a skull. When we reached the bottom we had to crawl through dark caves, and we had to race to the surface again as a large worm like thing chased after us after first trying to lure us, first with singing, sweet melodic and drawing, and then a child's cry. We had to try to save whatever person may be left, we had thought, but there was nothing left. We ended up trapping it in the cave and burning it down." I said with as little emotion as possible, treating it not as a memory, but as another's story, but still it affected me. I refused to let it show, but Jasper would still know.

I watched the horror on all of their faces, and thought that there was more to come that they too would be taking part in, whether they wanted to or not.


	7. Chapter 7

As I let them think a while about what I had told them, I listened to what the others were talking about, or I would have if I hadn't heard something Hawk had said.

"Please tell me you're not talking about the Inverted Cathedral?!" I exclaimed as I marched quickly up to meet them. I was about 2 feet smaller than them because of the horses, so I levitated myself to close the gap so I could look them square in the eye if I had to question them.

"Sorry Bells, but we found the Cathedral." Hawk said. He looked as if he hated it, and he had good bloody reason!

"What do you mean 'you found the cathedral'? That's not a fucking good thing! It was a good thing when we found the South Wing, we didn't mean to lose that in the first place! But the Cathedral?! The fucking castle was built to lose the Inverted Cathedral! Its not supposed to be found!" I cried.

"Well it was found, now we need to lose it again. Wanna help?" Fisher asked grinning.

"You'd have to kill me to stop me." I said with an equally, criminal, grin.

"Edward, you're human needs to be fixed. She has some serious problems with mood swings along with a slightly evil streak." Emmett said.

"And that's a bad thing?" I turned and said to him.

"In most people, I would say yes, but it works for you!"

"Whats the Inverted Cathedral?" Sam asked, Emily on his back. Come to think of it, which I've only just done there, all the pack have their mates on their backs.

I started to walk backwards, since knowing me my hands would be everywhere demonstrating. "Right, see how a Cathedral is pointed at the top, like a radio tower up to Heaven? Good, so this guy, he made a Cathedral, it was huge, the best religious monument known, until this very same man sacrificed the congregation, Inverting the Cathedral. There were woman, children and men in their, the grand opening of the grandest of cathedrals, all slaughtered. So now, the best radio to the Heavens is inverted and pointing to Hell, not good at all. So the Forest Castle was built around it and a spell cast over it, trapping the Cathedral unseen, forgotten and empty and unused somewhere in the middle of the castle. It's supposed to stay lost, but it's back apparently. And the Blue Moon's rising again. Also not good." I said. Then I thought of something. "Hey, Chance, does that mean all the doors lead to the same room every time?" I asked. He nodded. "That's going to be confusing."

"Why would a door leading to the same place whenever you went through it be confusing?" Seth asked. "Because when the spell was put around the castle to hide the Inverted Cathedral, all the rooms and doors got a bit confused I suppose. I don't really know how to explain it, but to fit all the rooms into the reasonably small castle, the doors led to different rooms sot the empty rooms didn't have to be there." I let them think as we argued with the guards.

Fisher and I were arguing with the guards swords drawn to let us past, and about five minutes into this was when Chance finally decided to pull out the bit of parchment that said let us through.

"you couldn't have maybe, pulled that out earlier!" I more shouted than anything else at him. Poor boy.

There was hill to go down before we reached the Forest Castle, not a big one, but there was a steep side. On the steep part was a long stretch of mud, my favourite way down. So I, along with pretty much everyone else except Chance went down this way, even the talking dog went this way. Chance just looked on as if he was wondering if my brother me and his wife were actually royalty and he hadn't just got the wrong people. He'll get used to it, everyone else does.

I'm just going to point out a slight downside to this mud slide, it heads straight into the moat. Thankfully the moat is really clean thanks to magic, but then there is the moat monster. Oh joy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Castle moats usually have crocodiles in them, yeah?" Emmett shouted nervously over to me.

"Yeah." I shouted back.

"well this is a lot bigger than a crocodile!" he shouted.

"We did used to have crocodiles in here, but that thing your having a Mexican stand off with ate them." I shouted cheerily back.

"Does it eat vampires?"

"It doesn't eat friends." I shouted back reassuringly.

"Are we friends?"

"We're family!"

He was quite for a little while, then I heard, "Does it eat family?"

"He hasn't yet!"

"That'll do for me!" I laughed and swam for the drawbridge.

Feel like doing some EPOV. Starts from the bags packing themselves.

I must be going crazy. That's the only explanation for it. The bags flying everywhere being packed with everything we own is just a hallucination. It cant be real.

"Why is all our stuff being packed into tiny little bags?" Emmett asked. It must be real then.

"If any of us knew, we would have told you, trust me." Rose said heatedly. She was now gaping in wonder as her car and all her tools popped into that bag. And the rest of our cars followed.

Jasper ducked and swore as a stray hammer came speeding past him. "So do we just wait until the bags are all packed and take them to Forks?" he asked, ducking again as another hammer came past. "How many hammers do you need Rose?!" he shouted in frustration.

"The bag seems to think I need all of them."

"How many is 'all'?" as he asked this, the last hammer hit its target before flying into the bag.

"3"

"Is it over?" Esme asked tentatively. It looked over, but then a spanner hit Jasper on the head as it flew to the bag.

"I missed 2 out of 4?" he said almost hopefully. Hoping that no more of Rose's tools came to hit him. This caused some much needed laughter. Light laughter, but it relaxed us a little.

Of course we all tensed up again as, something, pulled us, somewhere I guess. When we opened our eyes, we were in a large field, facing the wolves. They must not have realised yet that they aren't in La Push anymore since Jacob growled, "what are you doing on our land, leeches. You have no right to be here."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but here, isn't La Push." I said. They looked around themselves, and realised just how serious what said was. The closest thing to us was a pretty menacing looking forest, or at least, I think it's a forest. I cant see much of it. And I've certainly never seen it before, I didn't even have to read their minds to know everyone else was thinking the same thing.

I cant remember exactly how the fight started, but I do know that I ended up fighting Jacob. Then I heard my angels voice, telling us to stop.

Although she had something attached to her knee. It was like an ink blob with sharp legs. She had been picked up by a group of worse for the wear looking men. She had her hand in it, looking for something I think. Whatever it was, when she got it out it was thrown at Jacob to stop him from beginning an argument.

It was a very agreeable way to get him to shut up.

As she explained, and took us to a large blue tunnel, I took a good look at her. She looked like a warrior goddess. I found it strange that even though they were covered with blood, I felt no thirst. I hadn't since we arrived, but I had assumed it was the presence of the wolves.

Maybe it was the magic she was talking about, although there is still the possibility that I am the first vampire to ever go insane and all of this is hallucination.

Mind you, even I couldn't have come up with someone so wonderful as Bella, or a place so strange as this.

I followed them down the hill and straight into the moat, it seemed like a good idea at the time. It still seems like a good idea now, it was refreshing.

Although, can I ever make it up to Bella?


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

'Can I ever make it up to Bella?' I suppose that depends Edward, on how much you really mean it.

I walked with my arm linked through Hawk and Fishers. It might seem girlish, but the way we do it, with our hands resting on sword pommels, it's more threatening than anything else to the unknowing onlooker. Between us it was a way of saying 'hi! I still feel some sort of complimentary feelings for you!'.

I led them through the main open area, seeing the guards training and the various blood patches. Some quite large from when the occasional demon slipped through.

I ignored this, and went straight to the waiting room for those who wished an audience with the king.

We were willing to wait five minutes.

"Why are there knives in those portraits?" Seth asked.

"They're not knives, they're daggers, and it was target practice." Paul was standing in front of one of the portraits, imitating the portrait.

I looked at Fisher and saw she already had her daggers out ready to start target practice. I aimed for the portrait Paul was standing in front of. If he hadn't moved quick enough, I would have had a bullseye, but it was only the painting.

"Do I dare ask what the gouges in the door are from? Even Paul couldn't have made those in his wolf form." Embry asked.

"Those are from when dragon was impatient to get into the throne room. He had some pretty sharp spikes on his tail."

"You mean, like, a real honest to God dragon? That is so cool!"

"Dragon's dead." I said simply.

"Oh."

Hawk Fisher and I all got impatient at the same time round about then, and counted down from 5.

At one, we simultaneously kicked the doors so that they flew inward with an impressive cloud of smoke, and with our swords in hand that had been used to help open the barred door, we looked a fearsome sight, or I assume so from the screaming courtiers.

Harold's shouting was ineffective, so I started up the music again. A creepier song, Puppet on a String by Hives. It got their attention, but the added effects got them screaming. Again.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW, OR THESE WEAPONS WILL BE PUT TO GOOD USE!" I shouted. And I would do it, gladly.

And they finally shut up.

"Where are Rupert and Julia?" Harold asked.

"What? No annoying pleasantries?" I asked, hopefully annoying him more than the pleasantries annoy me.

"Only because I know it will end up with swords drawn."

"true. I don't know where they are. For all I know when I came back they disappeared." I said. Half honestly.

"Wonderful. So who are those two."

"Cops. From Haven. Rupert and Julia sent them instead. They were busy. They have papers."

"Yes, I'm sure they do." he murmured.

"And they've to use Rupert and Julia's quarters."

"Fine! Just leave before you do any more damage!" he shouted shooing us out of the room.

"Not on very good terms with your brother then." Edward said as I walked to my quarters. Chance had offered to take the others to their quarters.

"Not particularly from what I saw in his mind. He likes power and likes to keep it."

"And he's snobby, particular 'refined' proud annoying and likes to keep his lead held high and clean." I finished.

"That too."

"And that has earned you points."

"Bella," he began, stopping in the middle of a corridor that is often empty. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean, it was blasphemy even to think it. I still love you Bella, I always have and I always will. Please, I'm not asking for you to get back together with me, just forgive me."

"Can I ask something? Do you want to get back together with me."

"Bella, I want to do so much more with you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you."

"Then why not? I have no problems with that, and I still love you, so what the hell." I said.


	10. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	11. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
